The first clash of the Titans
by Silvandar
Summary: Light and L run into each other after their tennis match, but the greater game is still afoot - apologies for bad paragraphing! Will fix and reload when I get chance YAOI HEADGAMES


Light stared into the mirror. His hair was matted with sweat, his loose sportswear stuck to his body. The locker room was empty apart from him - he wondered where Ryuga had gone. The tennis match had been brutal, and he had noticed Ryuga - no, L - sneaking away as the students surrounded Light, congratulating him on his win. Light had barely had the grace to smile and walk to the locker room, he had wanted to put more pressure on L, to see how much L had learned about him. He stared at his own eyes in the mirror and then shrugged, his frustration and irritation masked in that gentle motion. Ignoring Ryuuk, he stripped out of his sweaty clothes and walked into the large, blue and white tiled shower.

He spun the tap for water and winced as it poured over him, ice cold to start with then warmer, the way he liked it. He scrubbed his hands through his hair, trying to wash away his annoyance. He put his mind to consolidating his impressions of L throughout the tennis match. He was almost 95% sure now that Ryuga Hideki _was_ L - everything he had done was too controlled, too precise, to be accidental. In fact, Light was sure that he himself was the only other person who could behave in such a way. He closed his eyes as he finished washing the soap out of his hair, and started lathering shower gel onto his body.

L clearly was no slouch physically either, despite his horrible posture and the odd ticks and behaviors. Light was physically very fit - he made a point of maintaining his body at a peak of health. L had managed to keep up with him during the match, and had forced Light to push himself hard to win. If it came down to a physical fight, Light wasn't sure who would win. He began stripping the shower gel from his body in long, slow strokes of his hands, almost unconsciously methodical in cleaning himself.

His thoughts screeched to a halt as he heard a sound behind him, and spun. He blinked soapy water out of his eyes and stared as L pushed himself away from the wall. Ryuuk was peering round the corner with a massive grin on his face, and Light realised he had been watching L watching him for a while. Typical of the shinigami not to tell him though. Light forced himself not to glare at Ryuuk as the tall creature stepped back out of the shower - Ryuuk had at least learned that Light hated it if he watched him in the shower, and respected it most of the time.

"Ryuga, you startled me" Light said, forcing a slight smile and turning his back to the other man. He felt a strange blush rising in his face as he noted that L was naked, and clutching a bottle of shampoo. "I thought you had left campus after our match" Light continued, deliberately closing his eyes and applying a second helping of shampoo to his hair. He was going to make the most of this chance to speak to L, even if he had to wash his hair a dozen times.

L flicked on the shower next to him, stepping out of the way until the water ran warm, then scrubbing his hands through his messy black hair and blinking soap out of his eyes.

"Sorry, Yagami - kun. I thought I should let you celebrate your win. I was surprised you got here so fast".

Light shot him a glance just as L started soaping his body, and felt his face flush again. His expectations of L's physical abilities had not been unfounded - under the loose clothing that he habitually wore was a slender, toned figure. His muscles were gently defined, the heavy shoulder muscles working smoothly as he scrubbed the sweat from his torso and legs. Light forced his attention back to the tiles in front of him, realising with a shock that he was loosing his train of thought. The idea of L besting him because he couldn't stop perving at him in the shower had an icicle effect on his libido, and Light reached out to grab the shower gel again.

As his hand reached the bottle, L reached out for it at the same time. Their fingers brushed, and Light jerked his hand back with a startled grunt. L shrugged apologetically, saying "I only brought shampoo - do you mind?" Light shook his head, covering his confusion smoothly. "Help yourself, Ryuga" he said.

"Here" Ryuga said, tipping the bottle up. Light almost flinched as Ryuga stepped across to him and poured the shower gel onto his chest, before squirting himself with it. Light was in total shock now, his normal expectations of the situation gone. Ryuga was acting like they showered together all the time, totally unconscious of his nudity in front of Light and almost playful in his actions. He realised he had frozen when L said "You're going to loose all that" and dipped his finger in the shower gel that was slowly running down Light's abdomen.

With a tiny shudder, Light began soaping himself, watching L with a combination of rage and bafflement, his face fixed in as neutral an expression as he could manage.

L turned his back to Light and began pulling the water from his hair in quick jerks, his spine bent. Light glared at him, and suddenly realised L was also taking too long in this shower. His mind spun, analyzing a dozen possible alternatives of action, and in a flash he settled on the one thing that would get a reaction from L. In order to find out what L was up to, he had to put him on the spot!

Light took a quiet, deep breath, then said "Ryuga, if you want something from me why don't you just come out and say it? Or do you think I don't realise that you are stalling here?"

L stopped moving, straightening his back slightly, and half turned his face to look over his shoulder. "What do you think I would ask you for, in a shower room?" he said curiously. Light's face caught fire, his mind leaping to the obvious, yet least likely answer. "I don't know. That's why I asked. But you can't mean that you always take this long to wash up after a tennis match?"

L laughed and turned to face Light. Their eyes locked, and in that second Light knew that whatever was going to happen here, he absolutely could _not _afford to make a mistake. L was controlling this situation completely - Light didn't know the rules of this game. He couldn't risk trying to control it, he didn't understand L's goals here.

Light raised an eyebrow, attempting to at least retain some dignity. He was naked, covered in far too much soap and facing the man who wanted to sling him in the electric chair. All that it would take to make this perfect would be to hear Ryuuk laughing behind the wall. He watched as L washed a bit of soap from his shoulder and said "well? Are you just going to laugh at me? Or will you tell me what you want to know?"

L shook his head. "I am sorry, Yagami-kun. I was just wondering about something. It struck me as funny. I wasn't laughing at you. But in point of fact, I did want to ask you something, if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead" Light said, gritting his teeth slightly. L half turned, and as he did so the water pressure from the shower jumped, soaking him in freezing cold water for a second. He yipped and jumped sideways to get out of the way, banging into Light and knocking them both into the wall between the two showers. Light grabbed at him automatically, to stop them both going over, and the inevitable result of overuse of shower gel pitched them off their feet and onto the ground. Light felt his head bang on the floor, and winced at the sudden rush in his ears. His vision swam for a moment, and then he found himself staring up at L, who was looking at him in concern. L's hair hung forward over his face, alerting Light to the fact that he was lying on top of him, and he shook his head to clear it.

"Yagami-kun, are you OK? You look pale..." L said, and Light nodded. "I'm fine - although I seem to be lying on the ground. Could you move?"

L stared at him and then laughed, pulling himself into a sitting position next to Light. "Sorry - you broke my fall at the expense of your skull" he said, helping Light to sit up. L reached round to the back of Light's head, checking for any bleeding. Light flinched slightly at the touch, and L apologized again. "I don't think you have head trauma, anyway" he said. Light stared at him and wondered again at how incredibly casual he was being with him. "What were you going to ask me, Ryuga?" he said, determined now to get this over with and get out of this situation. L dropped his hand to Light's shoulder, and ran his fingers over his skin. "I think you will have a bruise there" he said, ignoring the question. Light looked down at the purple mark spreading across his upper arm, and felt his skin tingle where L touched him. He forced himself to focus, and gripped L's wrist, looking into his face. "Answer the question, _senpai_" he said, using the honorific to get L's attention. L looked at him, relaxing the muscles in his arm so that Light was holding his hand up, and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Very well. I was going to ask you if you minded me letting you win the tennis match" he said.

Light froze in shock, his expression completely blank, holding L's wrist limply and unable to gather any kind of thought. _LET me win... _rage came quickly on the heels of confusion and he tightened his grip on L's arm, yanking him forward so hard he practically ended up sitting in Light's lap. "You think you _let _me win?" he said incredulously, bringing his face close to L's, his expression showing his surprise and anger. L smiled slightly, an odd expression on his drawn, pale face, and nodded. "Yes, Yagami-kun. You are an excellent athlete, but you were loosing that game. I felt bad that I could beat you so easily. So I lowered my standard and let you win. I assumed you knew... since you are credited with such a brilliant mind."

Light stared at him and suddenly saw the game, brilliant and glowing, laid out before him. A test - this was a test. Ego V's ego, it had been from the start. Casually being naked, testing him to see if he would feel inadequate or insecure about his body. Being so friendly, no, being _flirty_ to see if he would assert his masculinity and retaliate. And now, being so arrogant and cocky, claiming superiority to see if he would react... Light cursed inwardly. He had won! The first reaction had been rage - and Light had utterly failed to hide it. L knew now that Light valued winning, knew how much he prided himself on being a winner. It was a crucial piece of information - Kira always had to win, L knew that. There had to be some way... simply covering it would only prove the fact, and worse it would show L that Light knew he had to hide it. But simply pretending that it didn't matter if he knew would doom him as well, since Light's persona was to be nice and non confrontational. Somehow he had to deflect attention, to convince L that his reaction had been based on something else...

Lights thought process had taken less than a second, and L watched in astonishment as the emotional display on his face altered. The initial flush had been rage, the words spoken in anger, and now something else was there, still anger but a different shade. Light bared his teeth slightly in a grimace and shook his head, pinning L's wrist against the shower floor and leaning over him slightly. "You _let _me win... unbelievable. I honestly thought... heh." Light laughed, his expression turning to one of distaste. "I was trying to... well, it doesn't matter now, does it. You must think I am such a fool..." He shook his head, still leaning into L's body. His eyes rose, meeting L's gaze, and he let the anger that still bubbled inside him flush his cheeks, his expression gently changing to one of sadness.

L stared at him, wondering where Light was going with this. He was almost sure that the initial reaction had been Kira's hatred of loosing, but now he wasn't sure what Light was trying to say. Was he suggesting that he was trying to win the match for a subtle reason, rather than just the necessity of winning? L stared into his eyes, his mind racing for options and angles. "What are you saying, Yagami - kun? Why would I think you are a fool?" he asked. He watched Light's pupils flare slightly, watched the flush rise in his cheeks and suddenly, with ice cold clarity, he knew where Light was going with this. He had picked up on L's earlier attempts to make him react, the flirting, the ease with which L had interacted with him whilst being naked. He had been thrown by it before, now he had understood it and was using it to try and hide his anger from before.

L considered Kira's personality and decided. If he was right, and Light was Kira, hiding his loss of control from earlier and his need to win, then he would try to take this game all the way, but the idea of letting L get that close to him would terrify him. He would be too afraid of slipping, of making a mistake, and of letting L know that he was Kira. He would back off, and try and maintain his dignity. He might attempt to pursue it at a later date if L did not reject him, but he certainly would loose his bottle this time... If he was innocent, Light was exhibiting homosexual tenancies that were at odds with his personality and behaviour - but that would explain the aura of suspicion that L sensed around him. He was not hiding the fact that he was Kira, he was hiding the fact that he was gay! Understandable, considering the conservative nature of his family. In that situation, he would go all the way, leaving L with no choice but to either go with it or back off... but then, if Light _was _Kira, and L backed off, he would destroy his own logic. Kira would not be put into a position that he had to withdraw from, and L would still be unsure. To find out which it was going to be, L had no choice but to respond to him, and to see how far he would go...

Light watched L's face closely, his heart hammering in his chest. If L was trying to get a reaction out of Kira, he would certainly allow this charade to continue. He would respond to Light's advances, and would push and push him until Kira reached breaking point. He would force Kira to back out, since going through with it would be unacceptable to someone of Kira's mentality - the idea of actually being intimate with someone he wanted to kill would be incredibly distasteful to someone like Kira, who killed from afar and never got his hands bloody. Kira would panic and back out. If Light was innocent, he would respond like a normal young man when offered this level of interaction - he would think with his hormones not with his head. Light however considered the nature of L, the man who for so many years had avoided even showing his face to the police, let alone meeting them. L hated being close to people, he would find being in this situation unbearable. Attempting to play along with Light would be hard for him, no matter how good an actor he was or how much he wanted to prove Light was Kira. The more Light pushed it, the harder it would get. Eventually, if this really _was _L, he would be forced to back off, and run away. And Light was convinced that this really was L. He could win this battle - he would force L into a corner and act in such a non Kira way that L would be convinced... and would run before it was too late!

They had stared at each other for mere moments, and now Light shook his head gently. "I wanted to... to show you I could win. To show you I was... stronger than you. How pathetic is that..." he said, letting his hair fall into his eyes and "accidentally" letting his gaze wander across L's body. He still gripped L's wrist, now he shifted his hand slightly and moved his weight, pushing himself onto his knees. The motion brought him in closer to L, and the change in his posture had brought his knees close to L's thigh as he sat on the warm, wet floor.

L looked up at him, an expression of mild confusion on his face, and twisted his body so that his chest was against Lights arm. "Why is that pathetic? There is nothing wrong with wanting to be stronger than another man. To be more powerful than him..."

Light stared down into L's black eyes for a long second, and then spoke in nearly a whisper. "Did you really let me win? Are you that much stronger than me?" His face was close to L's now, their noses almost touching. He could feel L's warm breath on his own lips, and the sensation was oddly heady. He realised with mild amusement that he was beginning to enjoy the game, his body responding to the intimacy surprisingly easily.

L stared at him and then, imperceptibly, dropped his gaze for a second to Lights lips: that instinctual motion that was like a neon signal, saying "kiss me!" Light caught the motion and returned it instantly, his heart thundering suddenly in his ears as a hot flush spread from between his thighs all the way up to the roots of his hair. He bent closer, the position unmistakably intimate now. He saw L's face flush, and for an instant he waited for L to break and run... in astonishment he watched as L dropped his eyes again to Lights lips, and this time keep them there as he whispered back "does that really matter?"

Light bent his neck and pressed his lips against L's, feeling L gasp at the contact and sensing the heat rising in both their bodies. He brought his hand up, cupping L's jaw and sinking his fingers into his hair, trapping him into the kiss. He was still expecting L to back off, to pull away, so he was totally unprepared for the sensation of L's lips parting and his tongue gently licking out in between his lips. Lights eyes opened for a second and he was staring straight into L's dark, liquid eyes. The moment froze as they gazed at each other, the expression of mild surprise and unexpected desire mirrored in their faces.

Light broke the tableau by dropping his hand to L's shoulder and pushing his body down onto the tiles, sliding his leg over L's hips and driving his tongue deep into his mouth in the same motion. He felt L grab his waist, then run his hands up over his spine and onto his shoulders as his lips parted to permit a deeper kiss. For long moments there was no sound apart from the water still running from the showers, and the soft sound of the kiss. L's eyes were closed now, his body tight and stretched as he felt Light press down onto him. He bent his knee to support some of Light's weight, and gasped as he felt the sudden presence of Light's semi hard penis against his inside thigh. He realised belatedly that he was beginning to get hard himself, and wriggled his hips slightly to ease the pressure on his groin.

Light slipped an arm beneath L's shoulders and took some of his own weight, wrapping the fingers of his free hand gently around L's throat. For a panicked second L thought he was about to strangle him, and then he felt his fingers trail downwards over his clavicle and onto his chest. He whimpered softly as the exploring fingers found a nipple, pulling gently on the skin and teasing the flesh around it.

Light smiled at the tiny sound, slipping his tongue deftly around L's mouth then withdrawing, playfully licking his way across L's jaw and down to the pulse point on his throat. L's hands were on his back, and as Light started to kiss his neck he felt L run his slender fingers down the ridge of Light's spine, all the way down to his buttocks. He hissed gently in surprise as L slipped his fingers into the cleft between his buttocks, feeling his groin flush with heat again as L gripped his flesh, parting his cheeks slightly as he pulled him in tighter to his body.

Light altered the position of his legs, no longer straddling L's body but instead resting beside it, giving L questing hands access to the rapidly stiffening shaft of his penis. He moved his lips back to L's mouth, and this time felt L's tongue parting his lips, meeting his own tongue with hunger and desire. He moaned softly as he felt L's fingers wrap around his erection, gasping and breaking the kiss unintentionally.

L opened his eyes and watched as Light pressed his face against L's shoulder, his hips thrusting against L's hand and his breath coming in ragged gasps. Light's body was ridged, every muscle strained. L could tell from Light's reactions that this was the first time he had experienced this, the first time he had been touched like this by another person. L pushed his body into a more upright position, pushing Light's body onto its side and increasing the speed of his wrist in a practiced motion. He bent his head and forced his tongue into Light's mouth, feeling Lights fingernails digging into the soft flesh of his shoulders. He knew Light could barely breath at this point, could feel him panting for air as L continued to masturbate him, could hear him moaning softly against his lips as he kissed him.

L was resting his whole weight on Light now, their positions reversed from before, and Light was unable to do anything except lie there, shuddering and moaning, as L worked his body. He felt his own body reacting, aware that he was thrusting his hips unconsciously against Light's thigh, feeling his erection hard and strong against Light's flesh. He knew he was getting too involved in this - he wanted to make Light freak out not fuck him! He had to do something to resolve this quickly...

L pulled out of the kiss, and Light felt his whole body shiver as L's hand paused. He opened his eyes, unsure of what L was doing, and looked down the length of his own body, in time to see L wrap his lips around the head of Light's penis. The shock made him cry out, he stifled it with his wrist just in time and his head thumped back onto the tiles. The sensation was unbearable, the warmth and pressure and moisture surrounding his cock and making every muscle in his groin tense and twitch. He had never even begun to imagine what this would feel like, and for it to be L...

He moaned and clenched his jaw as he felt L lapping at the head of his cock, felt his fingers still wrapped around the base and now supporting it as he took Light deep into his mouth again and again, the rhythm and the heat blending together. Light sank his teeth into his own wrist as he felt his balls and his stomach muscles contracting, knew that he was going to come whether he wanted to or not. He reached down with his free hand and tried to push L away, but his resolve failed and he grabbed L's hair and forced his head down into his lap further, pulling his hair as he fucked his mouth and cursed and moaned in equal measure.

L gripped Lights waist and let him set the pace, concentrating on the pressure and the ache in his own groin. He realised that Light was very close to orgasm, and twisted his grip, sliding his other hand around Light's balls and slipping two fingers into his ass in a swift motion. L had long fingers, and he hit the sweet spot almost accidentally, rubbing against it and feeling Light's body jerk in shock, loosing all control as he came, shooting hot salty come into the back of L's throat. Light's moans were muffled and inaudible, his body shuddering as L swallowed his load, and his fingers yanking L's hair hard. L tasted him, removing his hand from his ass and stroking the shaft of his cock gently, coaxing the last bit of come from him before stretching and shifting his position so that he was lying alongside Light.

Light lay on his back, his arm over his eyes, as he felt L move up his body. His flesh was twitching and shivering from the sensations, his cock loosing its heat slowly now that L wasn't pleasuring it any more. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, his mind a blank, empty place.

L's face swam into view, and his voice reached him from far away. "Yagami-kun..." Light looked into L's eyes, wondering what the correct response was. He realised that L was pulling away from him, preparing to get to his feet, and he moved, grabbing the slender man and pulling him into a kiss. He dragged him back down onto the floor and wrapped his arms around him, not tenderly but almost aggressive, determined to keep him there.

L resisted for a moment, then gave up, folding into Light's arms and wrapping his legs around his body, pushing sideways so he could straddle Light's narrow waist. They kissed for long moments, Light sinking his hands into L's hair and holding him tightly, Light feeling his erection returning too fast. L tried to pull away, still fighting the desire to fuck Light, knowing that to do so would make him, L, far too vulnerable to this man, this enemy. He would loose some of his detachment if he lost himself in Light, if he allowed Light to pleasure him. But it was already too late, he was sinking, he had already lost.

L moaned softly as he felt Light slip his hand between his thighs, stroking his balls and running a finger so so gently up the underneath of his cock. He whimpered as Light pulled his legs apart, feeling Light hard again against his own erection, knowing what was coming and knowing that there was no way he would ever have the willpower to stop it. His back hit the floor as Light mounted him and he closed his eyes, a silent prayer stifled as Light's tongue forced its way into his mouth, and he cried out against the kiss as he felt the head of Light's rock hard penis entering his ass.

Light had angled his body perfectly, using his shoulders to hold L's thighs apart and taking his weight on his wrists so that he could penetrate him. L flailed slightly as he felt Light press into him, astonished at how this... this _virgin_ could control him like this, could make it feel as good as this. Light's motion quickly became fluid, sliding up and down inside L quickly and decisively, his breath speeding up as his kiss became erratic, uncontrolled.

L grabbed Light's shoulders, using the leverage to thrust up, taking more of his erection inside him, wanting Light to go deeper, harder. He panted the words into Light's ear, and Light obliged, slamming into his body again and again, forcing his aching cock deep into L's body. L sank his teeth into Light's shoulder as the head of Light's cock contacted his prostate, the waves of pleasure contracting his muscles around his cock and causing Light to jerk, driving even deeper in.

Light picked up on the reaction instantly and repeated the motion, prepared this time for the spasm and managing to control his body better. As he fucked him, he could hear L's moans becoming louder and more breathless, and he knew he was close, very close to coming. He shifted his weight, keeping his cock in that precise place, and wrapped his hand around L's engorged erection, holding his weight up and keeping the motion whilst pumping L's cock rapidly. He heard L groan, feeling his cock becoming slippery with precome, and bent his head, forcing his tongue into the back of L's throat, penetrating him in every way, taking over his body completely.

Light felt L's back arch off the floor as L began to come, he could hear his stifled moaning, and he could feel his orgasm contracting the muscles around Light's cock, making him shudder as Light came for the second time, shooting his load deep into L's body. He collapsed on top of L helplessly, his balls aching and his cock swollen inside him.

They got up slowly, the water washing away the sticky white juices that covered them both. They touched each other softly, like fragile objects, each wondering where to go now, what answers they had gotten, each remembering the questions and fighting through the tiredness to understand the logic. They stepped out of the shower and reached for their towels.

L gathered up his clothes and walked unsteadily to the private changing area, his head swimming and his body aching. Light stood and felt the water dripping from his hair, and heard Ryuuk's hysterical laughing, realising the bastard Shinigami must have watched at least some of that... and wondering if L realised he had just been fucked by the man who would kill him...


End file.
